Benefit agents, such as perfumes, silicones, waxes, vitamins and fabric softening agents, are expensive and generally less effective when employed at high levels in fabric care compositions. As a result, there is a desire to maximize the effectiveness of such benefit agents. One method of achieving such objective is to improve the delivery efficiencies of such benefit agents. Unfortunately, it is difficult to improve the delivery efficiencies of benefit agents as such agents may be lost do to the agents' physical or chemical characteristics, or such agents may be incompatible with other compositional components or the situs that is treated.
Accordingly, there is a need for a composition that provides improved benefit agent delivery efficiency.